edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kacieh
About the new feature Is there anyway to bring back the discussion pages? The Awards Thank you for the awards! It is a great honor to have those there. I'm happy to help this Wiki and maybe other Wikis. Hey Kacieh its kevineee thanks for the award, can you teach me,how to give other people awards Thanks for the info thanks. thanks for fixing my page. Sincerly,Jbarb for your brilliant idea. for coming up with the brilliant idea for those acheivment awards I present to you: How made How made one plantilla ??????? And My Top Fryends Please Please sorry for the up my Pc trducting madMoms10 18:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thabks you are graet friend and,How made a new plantilla? :It's kind of hard to explain--if you click on the "Source" button, you can see the code that makes the plantilla work. -- Kacie (talk) 00:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Help You help me and more para made EEnE in spanish????? Regarding Article Comments Is there any way you could implement article comments on our Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki? The article comments feature would be perfect for the wiki. Achievement Awards I've had several users telling me that they nominated themselves in the signup page for the achievement awards, but as days and weeks go by, they have not received the awards. So what I'm wondering, there is another award-type system with badges and points that was recently installed here, and with that system you don't have to constantly keep placing the awards on the user pages of nominees, it just does it automatically. So should the achievement awards phase out, because there are quite a few users who have been expecting the awards but have not received them on their pages yet? Regards, That's okay, I understand you're very busy. Sure, I could take on the responsibility of copying the coding for the awards to the users' pages. What I think I should do is create a blog with a poll asking the community if we should keep the old awards or just use the new automatic ones instead. Thanks for responding to my message! - Okay, I have created the blog post with a poll here! - I have created a system of "Award Monitors" – users who have taken the job of placing the achievement awards on nominated users' pages. I have you listed as one of them, and you can find the others here. - :Thank you! That's a fantastic solution. -- Kacie (talk) 21:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Friends Do you want to be friends?, User:Monkeybug500 Floaty Can you fix the floating text on w:c:johnnytest:Template:Achievement this template? The template isn't working on that wiki. [[User:Ruin Cireela|'破滅' (Ruin Cireela)]] [[User_Talk:Ruin Cireela|'破滅する話します。 (Talk 2 Me)']] 23:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Chatroom Add On I have made a chatroom for this wiki, but I cannot put it on a page or blog because we don't have the coding in MediaWiki:Common.css. Can you figure out the coding? The coding for the chatroom box is this 16:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Ruin, email community@wikia.com with that question and they'll try to help you out! -- Kacie (talk) 00:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Long Time, No See! Look , it's been a very long time since anyone last messaged you! We need new coding in MediaWiki:Common.css for Template:Achievement and Template:Userbox! Do you think you can help us in our desperate time of need!